Apple
by Albmmac
Summary: One-Shot. "¿Cómo se confía en la Reina Malvada? Se confía en ella porque todo el mundo sabe que ya no era esa que tanto les había hecho daño, todo el pueblo vio como libró la batalla contra Zelena, vieron como protegió a Blancanieves contra alguien de su propia sangre." SwanQueen.


**Corto aunque sea un One-Shot, un momento de delirio, algo de alegría, un poco de inspiración. Esto.**

* * *

Revisaba todos los papeles encima de su mesa, el papeleo se había acumulado durante los últimos días. La gente viajaba entre los dos mundos para traer sus pertenencias, o lo que quedaba de ellas, unas vacaciones o quedarse. ¿Qué cómo había sucedido eso? Pudieron volver a plantar una judía mágica que Emma y Hook habían traído de su viaje al pasado, ¿por qué la habían traído? No sabían, solo vieron la oportunidad de hacerlo para algún apuro y supieron aprovecharlo.

Tardaron un año y medio en hacer crecer las judías y cuánto había cambiado el pueblo para ese entonces… Libres de cualquier tipo de maldad que pudiese atacarles decidieron abrirse al mundo, es por eso que la mayoría decidió quedarse y solo viajar por placer, lo quisieran o no se habían acostumbrado a las comodidades del mundo moderno. Moderno en comparación con el Bosque Encantado claro. Uno de los mayores cambios quizás fue el que se llevó a cabo con Regina, esa mujer que estaba encerrada entre pilas de papeles interminables, fue a ella a quien le pidieron que abriese el pueblo después de tanto debatirlo y la que planificase los viajes. ¿Cómo se confía en la Reina Malvada? Se confía en ella porque todo el mundo sabe que ya no era esa que tanto les había hecho daño, todo el pueblo vio como libró la batalla contra Zelena, vieron como protegió a Blancanieves contra alguien de su propia sangre, cosa que jamás pensaban ver en sus largas vidas. Al final las cosas estaban cambiando, cada día mejor.

El pueblo crecía y visitantes curiosos aparecían cada dos por tres, el turismo creció y con ello el poder del pueblo, se abrieron nuevos locales, bares, restaurantes. Estaba rebosante de gloria. Quizás no para Regina, eso significaba más papeles aunque cosa que no le gustaba.

Hablemos de Henry. Después de que todo pasase y su madre, Emma, decidiese quedarse en el pueblo, estuvo bastante raro durante al menos un mes, casi que dos. La culpabilidad comía cada parte de su ser, le contaron las hazañas de su madre, Regina en este caso, en el Bosque Encantado y como se enfrentó a su propia hermana para salvarlos a todos antes de traer de vuelta sus recuerdos. Se creía mal hijo, abandonando a su madre para ir en busca de la que lo abandonó años atrás, despreciando a quien había aguantado todos sus berrinches y calmado sus malos días, quien lo cuidó de una manera perfecta, no importaba quien hubiese sido ella en el pasado, fue una buena madre y él no supo verlo, no _**quiso **_verlo. Entre papeles Regina recordó una escena en particular.

**1 año y 2 meses atrás.**

**- ¿Mamá? – la puerta se cerró tras de él – Ya estoy en casa, ¿mamá? – repitió soltando la mochila del colegio en la entrada y adentrándose en la casa. **

**- Cariño, - apareció Regina llegando a dónde estaba él - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - beso su cabeza.**

**- Nada… - algo había mal con él – Sólo quería verte – tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro.**

**- Sospechó algo nada más verlo así, lo conocía bastante - ¿Quieres un batido de chocolate? – Regina empezó a caminar hacia la cocina sabiendo que la respuesta de su hijo sería positiva.**

**- ¡Claro! – la siguió.**

**Unos instantes pasaron en silencio mientras Regina preparaba el batido para su hijo. Exasperada por el silencio, no natural, que había en la cocina, se giró para hablar con su hijo.**

**- Henry, esto no puede seguir así – dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él solo pudo bajar la mirada. **

**- ¿Na… nada? – sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación - ¿Ya está el batido? – levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de su madre, sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.**

**- Henry Mills, no te daré ese batido ni nada parecido hasta que me digas que está pasando aquí, no me hagas enfadar. ¿Qué pasa? – algo que no soportaba Regina era que le mintiesen y encima saberlo, se sentó en la silla al lado de su hijo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.**

**Henry se apartó, evitó el contacto con su madre, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, buscando fuerzas para ser capaz de hablar, de decirle a su madre todo lo que sentía. Regina se empezó a preocupar, no había visto a Henry así desde… desde nunca.**

**- Lo siento mamá – dijo por fin, casi susurrando, parado y mirando hacia el suelo.**

**- ¿El qué sientes cariño? – ladeó su cabeza, seguía sin entender nada.**

**- ¡TODO! – dijo gritando y moviendo sus manos, asustando a Regina por el grito repentino de su hijo – Todo lo que te he hecho durante estos.. ¿Cuántos? ¿3 años? – seguía moviendo sus manos, levantándolas como pidiendo cosas al cielo, tapándose la cara y de nuevo empezando a moverse – He sido el peor hijo de la historia del mundo – Regina intentó interrumpirle pero él no la dejó – No, espera, ¡del mundo y de los cuentos de hadas! Tú lo diste todo por mí, yo era lo que te daba la felicidad y lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía y lo arruiné todo. Todas estas cosas malas que nos han pasado, que te han pasado a ti, han sido por mi culpa, por haber ido a buscar a Emma – empezaba a llorar – No fui capaz de ver todo lo que hacías por mí, no me hacía falta conformarme… Era todo lo que necesitaba – las lágrimas ya no brotaban solo de los ojos de Henry sino también de los de Regina, se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.**

**- Cariño… - se levantó con la intención de acercarse y abrazarle – No tienes la culpa de nada, todo está bien… - intento frustrado por la interrupción de Henry.**

**- ¡NO! ¡No lo está mamá! – agitó una sola vez sus brazos y todo lo que había en la dirección de sus brazos salió volando, haciéndose añicos al instante.**

Hoy en día aún se le encogía el corazón al pensar en aquella revelación de su hijo, en como corrió a sus brazos cuando la magia salió de él disparada, sin control por culpa de sus emociones. Ella llevaba tiempo preguntándose cuando daría señales de su magia, empezó con esos pensamientos después de ver el potencial de su otra madre, sabría que él probablemente también lo llevase en la sangre, no tan fuerte quizás o sí, pero que lo llevaría. Después de ese incidente, empezaron unas curiosas clases de magia para Henry y, sin esperarlo, para Emma también que había decidido unirse para vigilar que todo fuese bien, aunque en el fondo ella quería aprender también desde lo más básicos y no temiendo por su vida en un puente. Al principio Henry estaba contrariado con el hecho de usar magia, sabía lo que eso había hecho con su madre y temía por no poder controlarla, Regina le explicaba que su magia era buena y que, a menos que quisiera, no pasaría nada malo con él. Poco a poco fue aceptándola, aceptándose y manejándola junto a su otra madre que aprendía tan rápido como él, cosa que parecía imposible al principio, a la rubia no se le daba nada bien.

Lo que no se imaginó fue que Henry **amara **la magia, él mismo Henry que le prohibió usarla en un pasado, él mismo que ahora había que ir tras él para que dejara de aparecer cosas y jugar con ella, al menos ella podía volver a usarla también.

Otra escena vino a su mente, la verdad es que no estaba trabajando mucho ese día.

**1 año atrás.**

**Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar pero lo ignoró, estaba relajándose dándose un baño, si era importante llamarían más tarde. Y así fue, pero al segundo volvieron a llamar y así otra vez. Hizo aparecer el teléfono en su mano, suspirando molesta por interrumpir su momento de paz.**

**- Mills.**

**- Regina, ¡menos mal! – gritó alguien al otro lado del teléfono – Poco me faltó para hacerme aparecer en tu casa y ver dónde estabas. **

**- Ni se le ocurra hacer eso nunca Swan, estaba dándome un baño. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? – decía cerrando los ojos.**

**- Ups… Esto.. Siento interrumpir – Regina dándose un baño inundó la imaginación de Emma – Es que es importante – unos ruidos a través del teléfono hicieron abrir los ojos a Regina, eran como ladridos, muchos – Muy importante.**

**- ¿Son eso ladridos? ¿Qué está en la perrera? Ni se le ocurra dejar a Henry adoptar un perro. No me gustan. – sonaba disgustada.**

**- No, no es eso – la rubia agitaba la cabeza y esquivaba varios obstáculos en su camino mientras intentaba hablar – No estoy en la perrera, estoy en medio de la calle y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cómo hago desaparecer cientos de cachorritos que han aparecido de la nada? – dijo rápida, sabiendo que en el otro lado del teléfono sonaría un grito de incredulidad.**

**- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HA HECHO SWAN? – se incorporó y se quedó sentada en la bañera, haciendo que parte del agua saliese fuera "Genial" pensó.**

**- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Tú hijo andaba diciendo que quería un cachorro de labrador y yo le decía que no y el que sí y empezamos a discutir y a discutir y que sí y que no y… voilá.**

Sonrió ante tal recuerdo, ahora gran parte de los habitantes tenían un cachorro de labrador en sus casas, Pongo ya no se sentía tan solo después de todo. Y Henry se hizo con la suya y ahora tenían un perro en casa, en su jardín, el cual estaba destrozado por culpa de este. Justo en ese momento se oyó un ladrido y, bueno, ya que había estado completamente distraída vagando por recuerdos, decidió levantarse e ir hasta la ventana de su despacho para ver una imagen adorable. Henry jugaba con Apple, así había llamado Henry al cachorro que decidió quedarse, en el jardín, tirados en el suelo luchando por una pelota, su hijo podría ser mayor pero seguía siendo un niño cuando nadie le veía. Y cuando nadie le veía también hacia magia, como en ese momento, quitándole a Apple la pelota de esa manera, dejando a la perra con una cara de confusión total mientras él reía, Regina abrió la ventana y recriminó a su hijo por hacerle esas maldades a Apple, recibiendo un "lo siento" sincero mientras le devolvía la pelota y seguían jugando.

Volvió a su mesa y se centró totalmente en aquellos papeles, debía adelantar mínimamente la mitad del trabajo o si no el lunes sería un día horroroso en la alcaldía. No más recuerdos ni distracciones hasta que, pasada casi una hora, tocaron a su puerta.

- Pasa – dijo sin levantar la vista del papel, el último que pretendía hacer.

- Cariño… - una melena rubia asomó por la puerta y llamó la atención de Regina que sólo la miró sonriendo – la comida ya está lista, me muero de hambre y nuestro hijo también – puso una cara de pena para convencer a Regina – Vamos.

- Dame solo 5 minutos y estaré allí con vosotros – seguía sonriendo.

- 5 minutos o vendré a buscarte y te sacaré a rastras – dijo intentando sonar amenazante, sin conseguirlo.

Terminó de abrir la puerta, se coló en el despacho bajo la mirada de Regina, se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, dejándolas a ambas con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Te lo prometo Emma, solo 5". La rubia abandonó su despacho y fue a llamar a su hijo a la mesa mientras esperaban por Regina. Acabó exactamente cuándo lo había prometido y se dirigió a la cocina, se encontró con la mesa puesta y la comida en los platos pero sin nadie allí, oyó ruidos en el jardín y se encontró con una escena de película, de película familiar.

Henry y Emma jugaban con Apple mientras invocaban bolas de nieve y se las lanzaban mutuamente, sonrió ante tal escena, al fin y al cabo eran tal para cual, de tal palo tal astilla. Se llevó la mano a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba y susurró "_Qué familia, ¿eh cariño? Espero que tu salgas a mí, algo más decente que tu madre y tu hermano…"_


End file.
